japanese_in_disney_recordsavex_entzetima_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6
|producer = |Chronology1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Albums Chronology |Last1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5 }} Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 Joshi Musicians-hen Seiko - Tsuno Maisa (Akai Kouen) - Yurina (Jusyo Futei Mushoku) (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました！ Vol.6 女子ミュージシャン編 (赤い公園)・ユリナ (住所不定無職); Collected from All of Hello! Project's Songs Vol. 6 Female Musicians Compilation, Oomori Seiko - Tsuno Maisa (Akai Kouen) - Yurina (Jusyo Futei Mushoku)) is a special Hello! Project best album in a six part series in conjunction with the HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK. All tracks of the album were chosen by female musicians Oomori Seiko, Akai Kouen member Tsuno Maisa, and Jusyo Futei Mushoku member Yurina. It was released on on August 13, 2014 and was exclusively sold at TOWER RECORDS alongside Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5. Tracklist #One・Two・Three - Morning Musume #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Fantasy ga Hajimaru - Morning Musume #Hatsukoi Cider - Buono! #Zettai Tokeru Mondai X=♥ - Matsuura Aya #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Tanpopo #Otoko Tomodachi - Morning Musume #DANCE Suru no da! - Morning Musume #VERY BEAUTY - Berryz Koubou #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #Loving you Too much - Berryz Koubou #Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '14 #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute #Ne~e? - Matsuura Aya #Shin Nippon no Susume! - S/mileage #1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku - Berryz Koubou Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Matsuura Aya *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *ANGERME (S/millage) **Wada Ayaka **Fukuda Kanon **Nakanishi Kana **Takeuchi Akari **Katsuta Rina **Tamura Meimi **Murota Mizuki **Aikawa Maho **Sasaki Rikako *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Tanpopo **Ishikawa Rika **Konno Asami **Niigaki Risa **Shibata Ayumi *Buono! *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **Miyamoto Karin **Tanabe Nanami **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Otsuka Aina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 725 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS2 Category:2014 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:1st Generation Album In Category:2nd Generation Album In Category:3rd Generation Album In Category:4th Generation Album In Category:5th Generation Album In Category:6th Generation Album In Category:7th Generation Album In Category:8th Generation Album In Category:9th Generation Album In Category:10th Generation Album In Category:11th Generation Album In Category:12th Generation Album In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Albums In Category:Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Series Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In